Duo discovers Spandex Space
by amazingly-bored
Summary: Incredibly stupid story about Duo falling into spandex space. this is my first fic so please be gentle if you review. yea this story has no point watsoever and Watch for language


**Duo discovers Spandex Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or taco bell or anything else in this story for that matter

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" breath "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Duo screams as he falls through a blindingly bright colored tunnel of craziness. Finally hitting the bottom with a loud resounding thud Duo gets up and looks around. "Boy I really made a mistake this time..."

"OMAE O KUROSO DUO AND I MEAN IT!" Heero screams at the top of his lungs because Duo has finally pushed him over the limit. "Wow I didn't think Hee-chan would get this mad just because I stole a pair of his spandex shorts." Duo muses to himself. "Trowa would you like some tea?" Quatre asked the tall quiet Heavyarms pilot "Yes" Trowa replies then he gets ran over by a speeding baka and an equally speeding perfect soldier. "T-T-Trowa? are you alright" the ever observant Quatre asks the now twitching rabidly Trowa. "DAMNIT DUO SLOW DOWN SO I CAN SLIT YOUR THROAT" Heero yells. Now Heero isn't just pissed off because Duo stole the spandex no, he's pissed because he dosen't want Duo discovering his beloved Spandex Space. Flying into his concrete reinforced room (we can only wonder why . ) Duo falls on the bed and ponders to himself "how come I haven't seen Wu-man around lately? oh-well now lets see what is oh-so important about He-man's pants" Looking through the spandex to find Heero's gun, he gets sucked in and this is where his journey through the infamous Spandex Space.

Back in spandex space we find our favorite braided idiot fighting with a black floating thing, which we'll call Bob. "OOWW UNCLE UNCLE JUST LET GO OF MY BRAID" Duo screams because Bob was pulling on his braid. "Darga blargi blarg" Bob says in the spandex space language as he floats away from the baka. "Okay, I'm not even gonna try to figure that out..." Duo muses to himself "now how the hell will I get out of here. Duo begins walking toward the only light in the space. After about 5 hours of walking Duo finally reaches the bright white light, and goes inside. "HOLY CRAP THIS IS WHERE HEERO GETS ALL OF HIS STUFF ALL RIGHT!" Duo celebrates as he runs through the endless aisles of shelves with various things on them but oddly enough no pistols. "Hm, where is He-boys pistols at? Everything we could ever want is in here but yet I still don't see any pistols..." Finally stopping in front of a door that says "ENTER IF YOU DARE" Duo walks in oblivious about what could happen "INJUSTICE! WHO DARES DISTURB ME oh its just you Maxwell, wait, how did you get here?" Wufei asks as Duo falls anime style. Recovering from his fall "I got here because I looked in Heero's shorts" "No you mean you stole his shorts to try and find his pistol" Wufei snapped back, sweatdropping Duo says "How do you know all this stuff Wu-man" "Maxwell! How many times must i tell you to call me Wufei!" "Sooooooooooorry Wufei, anyways how do we get out of here?" Duo asks "I don't know, I fell in here accidently a few days ago. Have any of ya'll been looking for me?" "Umm heheh funny you should ask, the only one that actually looked was Quatre, the rest of us thought you were off somewhere doing your excercises." Wufei "Whatever, I still haven't found a way out and whats that sound?" Hearing a loud rumble "EWWWIE WHATS THAT SMELL!" Duo screams and covers his nose "Baka apparently Heero has just used the bathroom and he must have ate Taco Bell food again, so we will be smelling this for a long time." Wufei says. "We have got to stop Hee-chan from eating anymore taco bell from now on. Now where are his pistols at?" Wufei falls anime style this time "You should be more worried about how to get out of here" "I know that Wufei but I also want to find his pistols!" Duo rocks back and forth on the ground blubbering like a baby repeating "wheres his pistols". Wufei starts beating Duo over the head with a stinky old gym sock in place of his beloved katana.

45 minutes later Duo finally finishes his "episode" which apparently annoyed Wufei so bad he started going insane and acting like a squirrel. It takes the braided baka about 15 minutes to convince Wufei that he isn't a squirrel and that his beloved braid is not a rope of acorns. After the insanity is over with the 2 teenage terrorists start trying to find the exit and the pistols, but what both of them dont know is that the exit was just 50 feet from where they was. "Huh, wheres all the shelves at?" Duo asks "I don't know. I guess Heero isn't wearing these shorts right now." "You mean he has more then one pair!" "Yes you baka, he has more then one pair." After this comment the entire "sky" opens up to show a very pissed off Heero Yuy "HNNNN!" "Uh-oh he's mad" says the always faithful ( . ) Duo. Wufei dosen't even have a chance to respond because the very pissed off perfect soldier proceeds to rid his beloved spandex shorts of the teenage menace. Quatre and Trowa then walks in on the perfect soldier shaking his shorts like a madman "They won't come out, they won't, they won't, they won't" blubbers the once unemotional Heero. Trowa and Quatre walk away very slowly then take off out the house and to the hanger. After shaking for 10 minutes the spandex bandits as Heero started calling them finally popped out and land on top of Heero. "ARRGH GET OFF ME DAMNIT" Heero pushes Duo and Wufei off of them. "Boy am I glad to see you" says Duo as Wufei just walks out of the room and goes into his room and starts polishing his beloved katana. Heero starts chasing Duo again this time because Duo tells Heero to lay off the taco bell food.

The End


End file.
